


Удачная новая жизнь    —            фанфик по фэндому        «One Piece»

by Nial



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Magical Realism, Mystery, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial
Summary: Написано для команды Mugiwara Kaizoku на one piece fall fest 2019
Kudos: 2





	Удачная новая жизнь    —            фанфик по фэндому        «One Piece»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Mugiwara Kaizoku на one piece fall fest 2019

У Крокодайла сорвалась поставка данс паудер. Событие обидное, затратное, но не смертельное, а Бон Клай, эта смесь примадонны Глобуса и танцовщицы кабаре, устроил представление с драматическим закатыванием глаз и заламыванием рук. 

— Тебя прокляли, босс, точно говорю, — сказало это размалеванное чудовище. Крокодайл даже не убил его за наглость, всего лишь выдохнул в лицо табачный дым и отправил в крохотный поселок, где местные добропорядочные американцы-протестанты забили бы окаму вилами. Бон Клай обиженно поджал ярко-розовые губы и молча ушел. Счастье-то какое. 

Данс паудер был наркотиком, внешне похожим на морской песок. Первое время его даже не могли найти, а если и находили, то не придавали значения. Кому навредит пакетик с перемолотыми временем и морем камнями? Крокодайл мог перечислить первых жертв пофамильно, а потом сбился со счета количеству валявшихся в канавах, притонах и даже в приличных квартирах измученных мумий с блаженной улыбкой на лице.

Как любое вещество, вызывающее привыкание, данс паудер приносил огромные деньги и распространялся со скоростью чумы в чистые и гигиеничные Средние века: дилеры мелькали на каждом углу Портленда, продавали крохотные пакетики всем, от школьников и студентов, до золотой молодежи и ищущим развлечений светским львам и львицам. Наиболее ловкие даже подсовывали в карманы некоторых копов, и те потом сами приходили за новой дозой «песочка». Данс паудер дарил райское наслаждение, а то, что он одновременно за месяц иссушал наркоманов до состояния мумий — мелочь, не стоящая внимания. 

Крокодайл был доволен. Дополнение к почти законному игорному бизнесу радовало кошелек, а еще жажду власти — столько связей у него никогда не было. 

Потом случился первый срыв поставки. Крокодайл рвал, метал и решал две сотни вопросов разом, а Даз Бонзу пришлось снять троих киллеров до того, как те убили бы самого Крокодайла. Про закопанные в парке трупы тех, кто отвечал за поставку, не стоило даже упоминать. Но прошел почти месяц и все успокоилось — или Крокодайлу так казалось. Потому что еще через пару недель одну из точек накрыли копы. Через несколько дней в казино пробрался шулер и ушел с деньгами. Сегодня утром от любимой рубашки отлетела пуговица. 

— Не надо было тогда убирать малышку Виви, — все-таки сказал Бон Клай, полируя и так идеальный маникюр. Собрание подходило к концу, Крокодайл со своим ближним кругом подчиненных обсудил все насущные вопросы (кроме пуговицы, с ней Крокодайл сам справился) и собирался выгонять их из своего кабинета, как Бон Клай решил вставить слово. Остальная команда напряженно и любопытно молчала. — А что, думаете, это случайность?

Да, Крокодайл именно так и думал. Вивьен Кобра, дочь мэра, ратующая за зож и семейные ценности, радикальный противник наркотиков, казино и, вот сюрприз, Крокодайла — почетного члена Портленда между прочим — почти полгода его донимала постоянными угрозами, разоблачающими статьями и митингами перед казино. Дофламинго в своем Лос-Анджелесе долго ржал над каждой такой новостной заметкой или репортажем, скотина пернатая. Крокодайл терпел и делал хорошую мину при плохой игре: вложился в дом престарелых и спасение лесов Амазонки. Но проблему это не решило. Девочка оказалась обстоятельной, откуда-то брала новые факты и публиковала в сети. Её не остановили ни угрозы, ни показательное снятие отца с должности. Такой бы энтузиазм, да в нужных целях, но нет, принцесса Виви направила его против Крокодайла. Девочку пришлось аккуратно убрать, обставив все как несчастный случай: какая неудача, упала с лестницы. Верить в то, что потомки египетских царей его прокляли, Крокодайл отказывался.

Но он устал. У него уже сдавали нервы, а потом по дороге в аэропорт сломалась машина, двое его агентов подорвались на собственной бомбе, так и не дойдя до жертвы, а его человека в элитном лицее уволили. Крокодайл приказал своим искать крысу, а сам поехал в центр города. Карму чистить, чтоб её. 

Ведьма, визитку которой настойчиво ему всунул Бон Клай, работала в маленькой, заставленной книгами каморке, где из света были только шары, сияющие холодным синим светом, и свеча на столе. Крокодайл с удовольствием отметил отсутствие черепов птиц и прочих безделушек, обошел комнату по периметру, оглядел корешки книг. Достал одну, отметив старый кожаный переплет и полустертое название. Внутри были чертежи чего-то, похожего на оружие и незнакомые письмена, и Крокодайл неожиданно для себя увлекся. У него всегда был вкус на вещи и людей с хорошим потенциалом. В этой странной книжице он точно был.

— Это корейский, — раздалось за спиной. Крокодайл захлопнул книгу и не спеша вернул её на полку. Погладил корешок, будто прощаясь. И обернулся.

Ведьма была моложе, чем он думал. Почти неприметная, её было легко перепутать в толпе: среднего роста, темноволосая, смуглая. Самой выразительной её чертой были глаза: их естественный цвет был непонятным из-за темноты, но под светом светильников радужка тоже казалась голубой, сияла холодным неоном. Вместо дешевых цветастых тряпок и якобы золотых турецких побрякушек на ней был обычный кэжуал: рубашка, темные джинсы и туфли. Крокодайл машинально проверил наличие оружия, а когда снова поднял взгляд, наткнулся на понимающую улыбку:

— Не все носят свою силу в кобуре. Вы ведь здесь поэтому. 

Крокодайл усмехнулся: его не спрашивали. Ведьма плавным движением указала на стол, а сама отошла к шкафу. Достала связку гладких бусин и прямоугольную коробку. Крокодайл бросил насмешливый взгляд, но сел. Стул оказался тесноват, да и вообще место было мало, даже ноги было сложно вытянуть. Зато ведьма расположилась на своем месте с комфортом, легко скинула туфли, зарылась пальцами ног в ворс на ковре. Она постоянно улыбалась безмятежно и спокойно, даже если её глаза этого не отражали. На секунду, всего на долю этой жалкой временной песчинки Крокодайлу почудилось, что он смотрит в свое отражение. 

— На вас висит много зла, — заговорила Ведьма, не отрывая от него взгляда. Она повесила бусины на левое запястье, а потом достала из коробки колоду потрепанных черных карт с серебряным узором на рубашке. — Оно обтекает вас, как кокон. Проклятия хорошо к нему прицепилось и сразу пустило глубокие корни. 

— Да что вы говорите, — протянул Крокодайл, насмешливо щурясь: об его грехах можно было узнать из любой газетенки. Так себе начало, чтобы вызвать доверие. Ведьма не изменилась в лице. Карты шуршали, пока она их тасовала, раздражая в воцарившейся тишине чувствительный слух. 

— Вас преследуют неудачи. Мелкие, как не сработавший будильник или оторванная пуговица. Крупные. Срываются сделки. Ошибаются люди. Умирают. 

— Это часть жизни, — парировал Крокодайл, невольно напрягшись. Ведьма чуть пожала острыми плечами. И выложила первую карту на стол. 

— У вас бурное прошлое, — медленно проговорила она. Крокодайл снисходительно осмотрел пятерых бьющих друг друга палками мужчин, а потом ведьма начала выкладывать карты снова. И снова. Они неравномерно заполняли стол, а она все говорила, рассказывала о нюансах и подробностях, будто видела все в живую. Его взлеты и падения, его первое чувство, которое разрушил бизнес, и Крокодайл вырвал его с корнем из своего сердца — и стер бы даже номер телефона из записной книжки, если бы они не были партнерами. Ведьма говорила о настоящем. Она собирала карты обратно в колоду, тасовала, и Крокодайлу казалось, будто у неё сотня рук, а со стен вместо светильников на него пристально смотрят глаза. Он невольно положил руку на кобуру, чувствуя, как холодная кожа успокаивает горячую влажную ладонь и взбеленившиеся нервы. — А вот будущие еще интереснее. Вас ждет смерть.

— Да неужели, — голос скрипел песком и дер горло наждачкой, а руки сжимались в кулаки, но Крокодайл сохранял спокойное выражение лица и позу. — И как же это произойдет?

— Люди так буквально понимают смерть, — мягко протянула ведьма. Она подняла карту со скелетом, повертела её перед собой, разглядывая блики света и особенности рисунка. — Смерть всегда сопровождает новая жизнь. А что касается вашего вопроса...

Ведьма задумчиво погладила колоду по боковой стороне, а потом произвольно достала карту откуда-то из середины: на ней кудрявый юноша в шляпе опирался на посох. На следующей было уже трое человек, а на последней — разрушенная молнией башня. 

— Придет кто-то новый, молодой, кто не боится вас. Он будет не один, и вместе они разрушат то, что вы строили все эти годы, — она потасовала карты еще раз, достала карту, потом еще две, и еще одну. Крокодайл уже не смотрел на стол, только в глаза ведьме. — О вашем будущем пока сложно сказать, но то, что все придется начинать с чистого листа — это я вам обещаю. 

— А что говорят карты о вашей судьбе? — ласково, почти медовым голосом спросил Крокодайл, расстегнув кобуру и крепко перехватив рукоять пистолета. Ведьма вдруг широко улыбнулась. Не спеша сложила карты и убрала в коробочку. Задумчиво перебрала несколько бусин. 

— О, это вам и так известно. Вы меня убьете. Только у меня к вам предупреждение, — ведьма положила ладони на стол, как прилежная школьница. Связка бусин стукнула по дереву, одна из них коснулась руки Крокодайла. — Не берите книгу. Все, кто ей владеют, долго не живут.

— Я подумаю, — хмыкнул Крокодайл. И выстрелил. 

Пуля символично открыла ведьме третий глаз. Тело дернулось, стул покачнулся, и она упала, толкнув стол. Свечка не удержалась и опрокинулась прямо на ковер: облегчит зачистку. Крокодайл подошел к ведьме и обшарил её карманы. Достал визитку с изящной вязью вероятно псевдонима «демон Охары, ведьма» и убрал в карман. На память о необычном знакомстве. А потом зачем-то снял с запястья бусины, забрал — уже запланировано и осознанно — книгу с полки и ушел. 

За ним медленно, но неотвратимо разгорался пожар. Крокодайл давно не выезжал на зачистку самостоятельн, так что отвык от запаха дыма, удивленных, непонимающе-напуганных лиц случайных прохожих, от серого вечернего неба. Почти теплое чувство ностальгии. 

— Босс? 

Даз Бонз ждал его, прислонившись к фонарному столбу. Судя по всему, он пошевелился только тогда, когда Крокодайл вышел на улицу, а все предыдущие — короткий взгляд на наручные часы — сорок минут неподвижно стоял, сложив руки на груди. Как робот. Молчаливый, сильный, исполнительный. Не задающий лишних вопросов. Идеальный подчиненный для того, кто насолил половине Соединенных штатов. 

Как только Крокодайл приблизился, Даз Бонз открыл для него пассажирскую дверь в салон автомобиля, а сам сел на место водителя. 

— Возвращаемся, — Крокодайл прикурил сигару. Достал книгу, положил на колени, раскрыл где-то посередине. Полистал страницы, лениво скользя взглядом по незнакомым иероглифам, пока не остановился на рисунке огромного камня. От него будто распространялся свет, сжигающий все вокруг: дома, деревья. Людей. Крокодайл поймал себя на том, что мечтательно улыбается и захлопнул книгу. — Бонз?

— Да, сэр.

— Найди мне переводчика с корейского. Лучшего.

— С северокорейского или южнокорейского?

— С обоих. 

***

Все шло гладко. Крокодайл будто искупался в зелье удачи: получилось продать данс паудер наркодилерам в Калифорнии, к Барок Воркс присоединился новый расходный материал, Бон Клай умотал по делам организации в Канаду и не мозолил глаза, а Даз Бонз нашел специалиста по корейской культуре. Доктор археологии Нико Робин вцепилась в книгу и без лишних вопросов засела в библиотеке. Крокодайл проверял её работу в любое время дня и ночи и ещё ни разу не видел, как доктор Робин на что-то отвлекалась. 

Крокодайл не сильно этому удивился. По женщине было очевидно, что она далека от реальной жизни, как он от церковного сана и тепленького места в раю: светлокожая, даже бледная от постоянного нахождения в помещении, с обветренной кожей, в нелепой ковбойской одежде и очках — Нико Робин была образцом ботаника-чудака. Разве что ножки были ничего, но на этом точно все. 

Крокодайлу нравилось смотреть, как она обращается с книгой. С каким уважением и трепетом водит по строчкам, как аккуратно делает пометки. Даже ревность, которую он начал испытывать к любому, случайно заметившему кожаную обложку, не обуревала его. Доктор Робин стала в его мыслях продолжением книги, её неожиданным, но важным дополнением.

— Жалко будет убивать, — подумал Крокодайл через пару недель их знакомства. В редкие минуты тишины и безделья он думал, под каким предлогом оставить доктора в Барок Воркс и как убедиться, что она останется ему верна. Но, увы, семьи, которой можно было шантажировать, у Робин не было, особо амбициозной её тоже было трудно назвать. Единственной её страстью были знания. Крокодайл предпочитал более практичный способ обогащения, но если изменчивый мир требовал нового, то кто он такой, чтобы его останавливать. 

Но это терпело. Зелье удачи либо закончилось, либо испортилось, и Крокодайл сам не заметил, как в его городе появился кто-то ещё. 

А ведь предпосылок не было. На политической арене было тихо и мирно, а единственный соперник — Кобра — был разбит смертью дочери и позорным снятием с должности. Оппозицию Крокодайл задавил ещё быстрее. Но новые шевеления шли снизу и, судя по доносам информаторов, вообще никак не были связаны с какой-либо властью. 

Невольно вспомнилось предсказание Демона Охары, но Крокодайл от него отмахнулся: мертвая ведьма была просто хорошо информирована, эти её карты не более, чем трюк. Дорогой, качественный розыгрыш с приятным для Крокодайла концом. 

Он так думал. Долго. Если честно, до самого конца, потому что усиление оппозиции и проблемы с поставками данс паудера укладывались в его картину мира. А последовательное устранение его агентов — нет. Почти все лежали в больнице с переломами. Большая часть мелких сошек была разбита, а четыре из пяти складов снесли будто ядерным ударом. Полиция — та часть, которую он не подмял под себя — ликовала. 

Рядом с ним остался только Даз Бонз. И Нико Робин, но от неё, кабинетного червя, было мало толку. Хотя оружие из книги ему бы сейчас пригодилось, но для этого надо было верить в магию: вряд ли в куске камня с символами могло быть хоть что-то научное. Крокодайл верил только в себя и деньги, но еще чуть-чуть, и он готов будет лично целовать папскую сутану или приносить жертвы в перевернутые пентаграммы. 

Ночью ему снились бусины, которые он забрал у Демона Охары. Агатовые камни приклеились к его шее и истекали кровью, и только один продолжал блестеть аквамарином. Крокодайл видел в нем отблеск знакомого равнодушного взгляда, пытался содрать с себя, но не мог. Пистолет, зажатый в правой руке, оттягивал руку. В застывшем перед ним зеркале его отражение жутко скалилось и слизывало острым серым языком кровь, текущую из дырки на лбу. На уровне того самого третьего глаза. На утро Крокодайл просыпался в холодном поту, и единственным признаком его оптимизма было удивление, что во сне он не горел. 

— Силенок на это не хватило? — зло думал он, пока методично и планомерно рвал визитку на крохотные кусочки. 

— Что происходит? — в один из дней спросила Робин, и Крокодайл понял, что выглядит совсем, наверное, жалко, раз даже его ручной ботаник это заметила. Они сидели в библиотеке: она, как всегда, за столом, не морщась пила остывший кофе; он с почти порванной от напряжения в пальцах газетой, где осмелевшие журналисты, как пьявки, вцепились в последние новости. Крокодайлу хотелось убивать. Робин — закончить работу.

— Как ты думаешь, — вдруг начал Крокодайл, морщась от слабости в собственном голосе. — Это оружие. Понеглиф. Он существует?

— Это миф, не более, — отмахнулась Робин. — Древние верили в магию, в силу слова и энергии. В чем-то они правы: что есть ядерное оружие, как не энергия, заключенная в химическую — словесную — форму?

Крокодайл хотел сказать «жаль», но это было чересчур даже в его состоянии. 

***

Все закончилось через три дня. Нелепый мальчика в расстегнутой красной рубашке и потрепанной соломенной шляпе развалил его бизнес. Крокодайл сам бы ему поаплодировал, если бы он сделал это красиво, кирпичик за кирпичиком. Но нет, он был как та самая молния на карте: вынес с одного удара, от которого чуть не умер в сам. 

Но в жизни «чуть» не считалось, поэтому именно Крокодайл лежал на носилках скорой помощи с поломанными ребрами, а Мугивара Луффи — у личного доктора чертового Кобры. Кто, ну кто бы мог предсказать такой сценарий?

Крокодайл невесело усмехнулся, чтобы не морщиться от кислого привкуса поражения и металлического — крови. Его тошнило от боли и слабости, и лучше бы он вырубился. Но судьба стала к нему немилосердна.

— Я же говорила, — Нико Робин встала рядом. На её губах застыла ласковая улыбка, когда-то серые глаза вспыхнули голубым неоном. Крокодайл хрипло рассмеялся, но его тут же прервал сухой кашель. — Тише-тише. Не стоит так напрягаться.

Крокодайлу хотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь, даже банальное «я же тебя убил», от которого повеет комиксами и голливудом, но он банально не мог: было слишком больно. Впрочем, Нико Робин это и не было нужно.

— Ну-ну, не расстраивайся, — она наклонилась (Крокодайл почувствовал аромат цветов, который раньше перебивали благовония ведьминской каморки, а потом книжная пыль и кофе) и оставила по легкому поцелую на его веках и на губах. Облизнулась. Крокодайлу до последнего был уверен, что её язык будет острым и серым, как в кошмаре. Но нет, самый обычный. Даже жаль. — Ты же хотел снять проклятие. Радуйся: ты чист. Свободен. 

Пусть говорить было сложно, Крокодайл был уверен, что Робин все прочла по его лицу. В ответ она тихо рассмеялась, и это была самая яркая её эмоция за месяцы их знакомства. 

— Ты же не думал, что сможешь так легко отплатить за все, что сделал за эти годы? Впрочем, о чем это я. Ты вообще не думал, что это сработает. Но ты знал, в глубине души. Ты всегда был умным, хотя с книгой немного просчитался. Но не вини себя, её магия слишком сильна. Даже я не могу удержаться, сам видел.

Робин бездумно огладила книгу, замерла, будто что-то вспомнив, а потом быстро посмотрела на тонкие часы на запястье. Улыбнулась. 

— Прости, мне пора. Мой будущий босс уже ждет, — Робин погладила его по щеке, и Крокодайл почувствовал, как веки наконец-то потяжелели, а боль отступила. Покой приближался неслышно, неторопливо и неотвратимо, и Крокодайл его ждал, как давнего друга, которого у него никогда не было. Даже заждался. — Если понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Удачной новой жизни, сэр.

— Пошла ты, — подумал Крокодайл, отключаясь. Никакой новой жизни. Никогда более. 

Робин только рассмеялась.


End file.
